Uma Chance pra Nós dois
by Tamy Black
Summary: Nem todos os pierrôs acabam chorando, mas essa Colombina pode dar trabalho a Sirius Black. 1º Lugar - I Challenge de Personagem Original - Aliança 3 Vassouras.


**Disclaimer: **Ahá! Os Kellermans, assim como os Montgomery e o Derick me pertencem! O resto já sabe que é daquela ricaça, a J.K.Rowling. Enfim...

**NA.:** Essa fic foi escrita para o I Challenge de Personagens Originais do fórum 3 vassouras. Eu ganhei ouro, melhor casal, Melhor Personagem Original, Sonho mais doido e final mais feliz. Não, eu não subornei ninguém pra ganhar tanta coisa, mas bem que eu tentei pra saber logo o resultado. XD Agradeço a Alix e a Leka pelo Challenge e pelas críticas que fizeram; a Silv, Ianê que deram uma lida antes de eu mandar pra betagem; a Filipah, que betou; as meninas do fórum que comentaram e recomendaram a fic. Obrigada pessoas!

Agora vamos a fic que é o que interessa!

* * *

- Temos mesmo que ir, papai? Está nevando tanto – disse a pequena menina de cabelos negros e olhos brilhando em direção ao pai – Podíamos fazer bonecos de neve... e ... e... eles tacariam neve... e... e... sabe? Tudo o que se faz quando tá nevando. E isso não inclui ir a um jantar na mansão Black.

- Não insista, minha filha. Não seria educado de nossa parte faltar a um jantar como este.

- Não vê que ela não quer ir, papai? Ela não gosta desse tipo de coisa. Vai obriga-la a fazer o que você quer como fez com a mamãe?

- Do que ele está falando, papai?

- Já falei para não falar assim comigo, Nicholas. Sua próxima resposta vai...

- Hein, papai?

- ... ser uma marca de cinco dedos na cara e seu quarto trancado.

- Me diz, papai. O que a mamãe tem a ver com isso? Ela também não gostava de jantares?

- Nada, querida. Não escute o que o seu irmão diz. Ele está com ciúmes, só porque vamos nos divertir muito na casa da tia Suzanah.

- É, é claro que sim. Ela não para de dar em cima de você não é?

- Chega, Nicholas – o homem respondeu com ódio no olhar, levantando uma das mãos na direção do garoto – Agora você...

- Não, papai. – a menina se pôs entre eles.

- Sai da frente, Ly. Deixa ele me bater e botar de castigo. Ele só acredita no meu fracasso mesmo.

- Saia da frente, Holly. Seu irmão vai ter o que merece pela insolência.

- Não, papai. Eu quero que o Nick vá comigo. Só ele que me defende, quando os filhos da tia Suzanah implicam comigo e você não está olhando. "Ocupado demais prestando atenção naquela mulher", pensou o garoto.

- Tudo bem. Mas não quero saber de gracinhas, Nicholas. Que fique claro que você só vai porque sua irmã está pedindo.

O garoto, de cabelos castanhos quase tão escuros quanto os da irmã, apenas olhou o homem a sua frente. Holly sempre soube que os dois não se davam muito bem, mesmo que ela e o irmão fossem apenas crianças de 10 e 11 anos. Mas desde que tinha idade para entender o que era "não se dar bem" com alguém, sabia que a relação entre seu irmão e seu pai era daquele jeito.

- Vamos então. Vistam suas capas. – não precisou lembrar as crianças o procedimento. Estavam acostumados a ir a Mansão dos Black usando pó-de-flu.

- Mansão Black. – primeiro disse a menina. A frase foi repetida por seu irmão, e logo após, por seu pai. Ao fim da sucessão de rodopios, os Kellermans chegavam a "Mui antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black". Candeeiros a gás ganharam vida ao redor da lareira dos Black. Lustres luxuosos pendiam do teto pelo longo corredor que levava a portas duplas de carvalho e servia de divisão entre o _hall_ e a sala de visitas, enquanto castiçais ali perto tinham a forma de serpentes que bruxuleavam com a luz das velas.

Kreacher esperava os convidados, próximo a porta.

- Sejam Bem vindos à Mansão dos Black – disse o elfo com falsa cortesia, e uma imensa reverência – Minha senhora os aguarda.

Phillippe Kellerman limpou o rosto dos filhos com um aceno de varinha assim que as duas crianças tinham se desfeito das capas.

- Ah! Phil! Que bom que você veio e trouxe seus pestinhas, digo, filhos com você! Poderão brincar com meus filhos e sobrinhos. Estão todos aqui. E o seu menino deve conhecer minhas sobrinhas Bellatrix e Andrômeda que já estão em Hogwarts, vão adorar se reencontrar e... – prosseguiu falando algo que nem Holly nem Nicholas puderam entender, pendurada em um dos braços de Phillippe. Foram deixados para trás, e só não ficaram ali no _hall_ de entrada porque Kreacher começou a empurrá-los com os longos dedos nodosos. Um menino de cabelos e olhos negros apareceu na frente dos dois, assim que passaram pelas portas de carvalho.

- Regulus...

- Minha doce e querida Holly. E Seu simpático irmão Nicholas. Como estão? Como vai a minha amiguinha enfezada e seu irmãozinho pentelho?

- Não se atreva a falar da minha irmã. Ou...

- Ou o que? Vai chamar seu pai? Ele não te escutaria. – zombou o garoto - E olha só, quem chegou para a festinha: meu irmão amado. Acho que o ambiente de repente ficou muito cheio. – Holly rolou os olhos nas órbitas, como se a chegada de um ou a saída de outro não fizesse muita diferença.

- Nick, vô achar um lugar pra sentar, tá?

- Tudo bem, Ly. Estarei de olho.

- Vai cuidar bem dela, é? Pois devia mesmo, porque ninguém suporta a chata da sua irmã aqui. Nem suportamos você. E tenho certeza de que esse é um dos poucos, senão, o único ponto em comum que eu tenho com a família.

- Seu ponto de vista não me interessa, Sirius. Apenas deixe a gente em paz e você não terá problemas.

- Isso é uma ameaça, Nicholas?

- Veja como quiser.

Do canto onde estava sentada na sala, Holly podia ver que as coisas entre seu irmão e Sirius não caminhavam muito bem. Era incrível como Nick tinha facilidade em arrumar confusões. Achou melhor intervir e ter o irmão perto dela. Só não esperava que antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, seu irmão já viesse em sua direção sem que maiores problemas fossem criados.

- O que aconteceu Nick? Vocês nem brigaram...

- Nada Ly... Não se preocupe. Olhe, aí vem a Bellatrix. Ela também está em Hogwarts, na Sonserina.

- Agora me lembro de onde te conheço, Nicholas...

- É, sempre freqüentamos a casa da sua tia, Bella. Conhece minha irmã?

- Oh sim. Como ela está reagindo ao fato de não poder fazer magia nem por um instante, e você sim?

- Não fale de mim como se eu não tivesse aqui, bruaca.

- Desculpe, Bella. Sabe como ela é, né?

- Ah sim, claro. Sensível a palavras. Provavelmente não vai cair na Sonserina, como eu.

- Não fale sobre o que não sabe. – foi o que a mais nova conseguiu falar como se estivesse irritada com aquilo. Só não surtiu efeito algum em Bellatrix, que continuava a hipnotizar seu irmão com o mexer dos cabelos e parecia achar divertido.

Alguém observava a cena, com um olhar furioso dirigido a Nicholas. Queria se vingar por ter perdido a prima para alguém tão chato e se vingaria usando a pequena irmã de seu 'inimigo'. Mas não hoje. No entanto, parecia que outro alguém também estava competindo por um pouco de atenção das primas. E esse alguém estava disposto a uma pequena brincadeira, agora.

- O que foi, Sirius? Tem algo errado com a Bellatrix ou com os Kellermans?

- Não, nada, Andy. Estava apenas pensando.

- Pensando em que? Você devia pensar que ano que vem você vai estar em Hogwarts! E devia se divertir com os filhos do Sr. K.

- É, acho que vou fazer isso sim, mas quem sabe uma outra hora...

- Você viu o Regulus por aí?

- Não, Andy... nada do meu irmão por aqui.

- Ótimo.

Finalmente era hora de ir. Já não nevava como na hora em que chegaram à mansão, mas o frio fora da casa continuava. A Sra Black encaminhava a família para a porta, quando Holly, a primeira a passar, tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu fazendo com que o vestido que usava levantasse (_E mostrasse a renda que existe por baixo_). Não chorou, mas seu rosto estava vermelho pela vergonha que estava passando e pôde ouvir, ao se levantar, uma risada alta como um latido de cachorro; era a risada mais alta e a mais satisfeita.

- Você 'tá bem, Ly?

- 'Tô. Quero ir embora.

- Vamos, venha. – e olhando para trás, Nicholas disse apenas num mexer de lábios – Você me paga, Sirius Black.

* * *

Já passava da meia-noite no salão comunal da Sonserina e apenas duas pessoas conversavam nele. Ou melhor, discutiam. 

- Holly, já falei que não quero você com aquele tal de Rabastan. Você sabe como eu detesto o irmão dele. E ele por tabela. Acho melhor você se afastar dele ou eu cuidarei disso.

- Ah é? E vai fazer o que? Me amarrar no pé da cama?

- Não fale comigo nesse tom.

- Então não me diga o que fazer. Boa noite. - Foram as últimas palavras da garota antes de subir para o dormitório como se nada tivesse acontecido. Discussões bobas com o irmão por suas companhias eram normais. Parecia que ninguém estava à altura dela na escola. E realmente não estavam, mas ela não ia perder a diversão por isso, né? Rabastan estava no sétimo ano junto com seu irmão, enquanto ela estava no sexto. Eles não se davam nada bem, ainda mais quando Nicholas descobriu que o garoto tinha segundas e terceiras intenções com a sua irmã. Não deixaria que outro Lestrange roubasse a única mulher que lhe restava, a única a quem dava valor agora.

O poder de sedução que Holly exercia, sem querer _(é lóóóógico, nessas horas é sempre sem querer querendo)_, sobre alguns era visível pelo número de cabeças que se voltavam para ela enquanto caminhava pelo Salão Principal em direção a seu irmão. Outros dois olhares a acompanhavam como em todas as manhãs desde a morte de seu pai: um, vinha de alguém que se sentava um pouco mais à frente na mesma mesa que a sua, Rabastan Lestrange; o outro, de uma mesa vermelha e dourada, cabelos caídos sobre os olhos acinzentados e um charme indiscutível, Sirius Black. Aparentemente, ela estava alienada a tudo isso, esquadrinhando a mesa da Corvinal a procura de Aivilis Montgomery. Não que estivesse com vontade de descontar a péssima noite de sono que tivera em alguma rival, pelo contrário, queria falar com a loira sobre seu irmão. Aiv, como a chamava, era a única que não declarara abertamente nenhum interesse pela popularidade e Holly não admitia amigos interesseiros. Só não entendia como Aivilis podia ser Corvinal tirando o fato de ser louca por livros e conhecimento. Antes que pudesse, no entanto, achar a garota na mesa, Aiv apareceu atrás dela.

- Procurando por mim? – A loura disse assim que chegou.

- Aiv... Por que você não pode ficar quietinha na sua mesa ao invés de sair assustando as pessoas por aí?

- Porque assustar as pessoas é muito mais divertido! Não quer tentar? Sei de alguém que não ligaria nem um pouco de ser assustado por você. E ele está olhando na sua direção nesse momento.

- Bom dia pra você também, Montgomery! Pensei que seus pais tinham educado você.

- Ah, você não sabe? Papai ia ficar muito irritado se soubesse que sou uma boa menina. Por isso que faço questão em discutir com você todas as manhãs. Faz elevar minha auto-estima e manter um bom conceito com papai.

- Você não tem jeito. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- E eu? – Holly fez beicinho, como quem vai chorar por não ser elogiada também.

- **Vocês** não têm jeito. Melhor assim?

- Ganhei o dia, Nick! Vamos, Aiv – largou um beijinho para o irmão e saiu andando apressada.

- Sabe, Aiv. Acho que vou seguir seu conselho...

- E arrumar um namorado?

- Não, e estudar poções depois de Hogwarts. Afinal, eu levo mesmo jeito pra isso. – Pegou uma mecha de cabelos entre os dedos e começou a enrolá-la (_Sabe como as pessoas criam manias estranhas e sem perceber mexem no cabelo, e fazem cachinhos? Então. Ela é assim. E ainda faz aquela cara de santa, como se fosse muito modesta_).

- Se eu fosse você, eu daria uma chance pro cara que está vindo aí atrás.

- Vindo? Quem... Rabastan... – ele e um grupo de amigos se aproximaram e ela fez questão de olhá-lo de cima a baixo, com uma sobrancelha erguida_ (e aquela cara de sapeca)_. – O que posso fazer por você?

- Nada que eu já não tenha pedido e você negado. A não ser que esteja disposta a mudar de idéia...

- Sabe como eu sou em relação as minhas idéias, mas quem sabe, eu não possa cogitar a possibilidade... mas você também sabe como meu irmão é e, convenhamos, eu sou muito feitiço pra sua varinha.

- Quer conferir?

- Isso é uma proposta?

- Se você for reconsiderar meu pedido, pode ser.

- Desculpe, Bastan, mas Holly e eu temos aula de poções agora.

- É, a gente se vê, Rabastan. – Quando o garoto virou as costas – Ele não desiste. Não aguento mais o Lestrange na minha cola.

- Então por que você dá corda?

- Porque é divertido, oras! Quanto mais você pisa, mais eles correm atrás.

- Talvez eu possa mudar isso, Kellerman. – Mesmo assustada com a presença de uma voz masculina, que conhecia muito bem, e que ouvira o que disse, Holly recompôs-se instantaneamente.

- Você não muda nem a mania de se meter onde não foi chamado. O que dirá mudar algo da minha vida. Não mesmo, Black.

- Eu posso ser bem persuasivo quando quero, sabe? – Falou com um ar maroto e dando alguns passos à frente.

- E eu posso ser bem mal-educada quando necessário, sabe? Não preciso da sua ajuda. De idiotas já bastam os que babam quando eu passo.

- Disse não à pessoa errada, Kellerman. Eu tava disposto a fazer uma boa ação e completar uma lista de milagres pra ser endeusado, mas você parece não querer contribuir para a minha glória.

- A sua glória vai chegar no dia em que limpar o chão por onde piso. Mas pra isso falta pouco, não é? Você já baba, só falta limpar agora... com a língua. Até lá, você será um mero mortal. Agora se nos der licença... – virou as costas e saiu, com Aiv bem ao seu lado soltando risinhos. – Aiv, pára. Assim ele vai pensar que eu fiz de propósito.

- Ele já está pensando.

- Assim ele vai ter certeza. – E riram, juntas.

* * *

Era quase Natal. Holly e Nicholas ficariam na escola dessa vez pois haveria um baile de máscaras e esse era o último ano de Nicholas na escola. Até mesmo a Sra. Montgomery (_que andava tão ocupada estrelando seu seriado trouxa, A Feiticeira, onde fingia ser uma feiticeira enquanto era uma na vida real_), deixou que Aiv passasse o Natal na escola. A neve estava ficando alta nos últimos dias, mas mesmo assim Aiv e Holly decidiram se sentar à beira do lago, com um feitiço sob as vestes _(não pense você que elas iam ficar lá na neve molhando o popô)_. Holly encarava o lago congelado, como se estivesse hipnotizada: seus olhos estavam fora de foco e estava na mesma posição desde que chegaram (_nada de maldição Imperius, nada de câimbra ou coisa do tipo, ela só estava pensando_). 

- O que você tem, Holly?

- Nada, nada, só tava pensando. (_Não falei?_)

- Em quem?

- A pergunta não é em quem, e sim em quê. Pensava na fantasia pro baile de Natal.

- Você devia se preocupar com coisas mais importantes que a fantasia. Isso é o de menos (_menos importância, menos valor social_, menos _pano..._), devia se importar com um par.

- Aiv, você sabe que isso não é problema pra mim.

- Querida, isso é problema pra qualquer garota. Não vai querer ir com o Snape, vai? – A loura falou apontando com o queixo um garoto franzino, que saía pela porta do Salão Principal carregando mais pergaminhos do que podia suportar com magia. Holly acompanhou o olhar da menina a tempo de ver um grupo de garotos fazer com que Severus derrubasse todos os pergaminhos no chão.

- E por que não?

- Tem certeza de que estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

- Severus Snape? – E vendo que a outra concordou, continuou – O que tem de tão errado com ele?

- Ahn... Tirando o fato de poder usar o nariz dele como a vela de um barco… E, – ela enfatizou – o fato de escorrer óleo do cabelo dele? Nada.

- Ok, ok. Era só brincadeirinha. – Disse rindo e fazendo um gesto com a mão como quem diz "eu me rendo".

- Ha-ha-ha. Não fuja do assunto. Já tem alguém em mente? Alguém já te convidou?

- Bom... Sim e não.

- Como assim?

- Não, ninguém me convidou, mas sim, eu tenho alguém em mente – um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face da sonserina. – E você? Ah, claro, vai com o meu irmão.

- Holly, acorda! Ele não vai querer ir comigo. Ele não consegue nem trocar duas palavras comigo sem ser arrogante.

- Esse é o jeito dele, Aiv. Você sabe como ele é teimoso.

- E você?

- E eu o que?

- Holly, não vem com essa pra cima de mim. É obvio que você tá aprontando alguma.

- Você tá imaginando coisas.

- Não estou não. Tá escrito "Tô aprontando alguma" na sua testa, piscando em neon.

- Ah, Aiv, deixa de ser exagerada. Eu só vou dar um empurrãozinho.

* * *

Ele estava sentado sobre a capa, encostado em uma árvore, olhando em direção ao lago. Parecia que alguma coisa (_melhor dizendo: alguém_) chamava sua atenção naquela direção. 

- Daqui a pouco a garota vai sumir. – Falou um garoto de cabelos rebeldes ao se aproximar e surpreender o outro, sentando-se a seu lado sem olhá-lo.

- Quê?

- Você não para de secar aquela sonserina. – Olhou para Sirius com um sorriso divertido.

- Ih, tá maluco, Pontas?

- Você é quem deve estar ficando. Mas você conhece aquele ditado não é? "Nesse mundo de loucos, quem não é maluco tá doido". E maluquice por maluquice, eu tive uma idéia...

- Não sei se quero saber.

- Por que não?

- Por que se não for sobre como estragar a festa do Snape, suas idéias são um fracasso?

- E se for uma aposta?

- Você perde, o que torna isso razoável.

- E se tiver relação com sua estadia na minha casa?

- Está ficando interessante. Qual é o lance?

- Você entrar, ficar ou sair do baile com... Holly Kellerman.

- E o que você supõe que eu faça com o brutamontes que segue a garota? O chame pra dançar um _cha-cha-cha_?

_- Isso_ é um problema sexual seu.

- Vê se você bota isso na tua cabeça, James: Eu, baile, sonserina, irmão-batedor-que-me-cobre-na-porrada não podemos coexistir pacificamente na mesma frase. Muito menos na mesma aposta.

- Ou isso, ou enquanto você estiver na minha casa vai estar em forma de cachorro.

- E você de gazela?

- Ha-ha-ha. **Você** em forma animaga. Com a cauda, comida pra cachorro trouxa, o meu crupe _mansinho_ e...

- Pulgas.

- Não precisa levar muita coisa. Se sair vivo dessa, não vai precisar de roupas morando na casa do Cérbero.

- Acho que você devia era preparar um pasto.

- Pasto? Virou vegetariano?

- Não, mas você vai ter que fazer a Lily te alimentar com capim quando perder esta aposta. Aliás, eu aceito. A Lily num vai aceitar ir com você mesmo.

* * *

Os dias amanheciam cada vez mais escuros, e no céu havia muitas nuvens (_Mas o que esperar de um inverno rigoroso? Um Sol de 40º é que não, né?_). A visão de uma sonserina e uma corvinal conversando em uma das mesas do Salão Principal não era nenhuma novidade, principalmente quando a sonserina em questão era Holly Kellerman e a corvinal, Aivlis Montgomery. Não que Holly fosse dada a coisas fúteis, mas uma de suas manias, detestada por Aiv diga-se de passagem, era trocar a cor dos esmaltes a todo o momento em que tinha uma varinha nas mãos, o que em Hogwarts, significava sempre (_isso quando tinha tempo livre como agora no café da manhã né? Não pense que ela era uma inútil/fútil com cabeça de barata_). Nesta manhã não foi diferente. Enquanto Aiv falava, Holly se divertia mudando várias vezes a cor do esmalte com o simples tocar da varinha. O baile era dali a duas semanas e a garota parecia não se importar com isso ou com que estava sendo dito pela amiga naquele momento. 

- Holly, acredite ou não, parece que um _certo alguém_ está interessado em te convidar pro baile.

- Eu prefiro quando você não fala em códigos. Nomes, diga nomes.

- Eu prefiro quando você vê o que eu estou vendo ao invés de trocar o esmalte das unhas.

- Tá. OK, já parei. O que acha?

- Que além de tudo ele é gostoso...

- Você já provou?

- Não, mas bem que gostaria...

- De provar "chocolate"?

- Com chocolate, com bebidas, de qualquer jeito...

- Não tem esmalte chamado bebidas.

- Esmalte? Do que você tá falando?

- Não, do que **você** está falando?

- Don Juan de Hogwarts.

- Quem?

- Black.

- Um: Você é do meu irmão; e, dois: Black's não prestam. Não importa o sexo, a aparência, ou a casa. São todos feijõesinhos do mesmo sabor: problema.

- Não falei que não era do Nick, mas olhar não tira pedaço.

- Olhar não, manter contato sim.

- Você não vai viver feliz pra sempre com ele. É só um baile, umas dancinhas, uns – ela fez um gesto com as mãos unindo todos os dedos como se formasse uma boca enquanto soltava estalinhos no ar – beijinhos.

- Pensei que o assunto em questão fosse você.

- Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse?

- Ah... não?

- Ele tem te olhado muito ultimamente...

- E daí? Pelo visto não é só ele que repara nas pessoas.

- Qual é! Eu tô garantindo seu futuro.

- Se você não calar a boca quem não vai ter futuro vai ser você.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas que ele é um inteiro de mau caminho, isso é. – Holly olhou para ela com cara de quem iria matar quem estivesse na sua frente, e era ela. – Tudo bem, tudo bem – jogou as mãos pro ar – Vou ficar calada e guardar a minha sabedoria Corvinal só pra mim.

- Então quer dizer que minha irmã andou aprontando alguma que necessite da sua ajuda... Posso saber do que se trata, Montgomery?

- Você sabe guardar segredo, Nick? – Ela se aproximou como quem fosse lhe contar algo muito importante.

- Claro.

- Ótimo. Eu também. – Riu divertida.

- E é ponto para a Corvinal! – Holly falou tirando sarro do irmão que olhava debochado pra ela enquanto soltava um "Ha-ha-ha" – Agora é minha vez de perguntar, Sr. Nicholas, posso saber qual o motivo do milagre de desfrutarmos da sua presença ou isso também é segredo?

- Vim investigar a vida das simpáticas senhoritas.

- Nos investigar? Parecemos criminosas pra você? – Tentou imitar a expressão de um anjo (_você acha que ela conseguiu?_).

- Não nesse sentido, mas já que perguntou...

- Nick!

- Na verdade, quero saber das moçoilas a quantas anda os preparativos para o baile.

- Preparativos? – Aiv ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pares, vestidos...

- Ih, tô te estranhando hein! – A loura riu – Veio pedir dica de vestidos ou você já tem um?

- A intenção era, do verbo não é mais, convidar você pra ir comigo enquanto Holly ia com Derick. Mas já que dispensam minha presença (_eu não dispensaria_), vou me recolher a minha insignificância e aceitar o convite da primeira garota que aparecer na minha frente.

- Eu... ah... Er... – postou-se à frente dele – Quer ir ao baile comigo, Kellerman?

- É claro que ele quer, Aiv! Não é, Nicholas? Já volto – apertou o braço dele, e empurrou o garoto pra uma pilastra próxima – O que você acha que está fazendo? Você acha que só porque ela é Corvinal vai fazer tudo o que você quer, na hora que você quer? Não venha dizer que eu estou me voltando contra o meu próximo sangue por uma filha de trouxas, porque você sabe que não é verdade.

- O que é? De repente você virou o papai pra ficar me dando ordens ou o que? Eu sou o irmão mais velho por aqui!

- Mas não age como tal!

- Não fale assim comigo, Holly.

- Não aja como criança, Nicholas. Acorda e olha bem a quem você tá fazendo mal, ok? E eu não vou com Derick, nem que eu tenha que ir sozinha.

- Disso eu estava certo. – Sorriu – Sei que minha irmã tem bom gosto. - Aivlis veio correndo em direção a eles (_não que fosse longe_).

- Olha, não precisam ficar aí discutindo por minha causa, é besteira e eu não quero ser o estopim da guerra e nem que vocês parem de se falar, ou que aconteça alguma coisa porque eu não ia me perdoar então é melhor que...

- Aiv, cala a boca! – Disseram os irmãos em uníssono e se entreolharam assustados.

Aiv foi a primeira a soltar uma gargalhada alta e segundos depois estavam os três, rindo como loucos parados no início de um dos corredores. Quem passava, achava a situação mais que estranha (_eu também acharia se visse cães e gatos rindo histericamente enquanto passava_) pois além do escândalo, eram dois sonserinos e uma corvinal. Por serem de casas e anos diferentes, cada um foi para a sua aula. Holly iria agora para as masmorras, para a aula de poções com o professor Slughorn. Lembrou-se de que dividiria a aula com a turma grifinória do mesmo ano e de que nessa turma, se encontravam duas das pessoas que ela mais detestava na grifinória (_não que fosse difícil_) e talvez em Hogwarts: Sirius Black e Lily Evans. Tanto o motivo de odiar Sirius como o de odiar Lily era de conhecimento de todos, mas não custava lembrar que Lily era a aluna idolatrada pelo mestre de poções "por sua raríssima habilidade no preparo de poções" (_não percebeu que o lance é ciúmes e vontade de ser a melhor?_) e que Sirius era um Black, motivo de sobra de ser odiado, além de ter feito tanto mal a ela; ou pelo menos era assim que ela pensava.

- E então, Almofadinhas? Já convidou a Kellerman ou se conformou em dormir na casa do Cérbero? – Zombou James ao ver que seu amigo continuava a olhar fixamente para a sonserina encostada próxima a porta da masmorra. – Acho melhor você se apressar, o baile está chegando...

- E você? Já conseguiu aprontar um pasto na tua casa? Porque te mandar pastar a toda hora vai ser muito gratificante depois que eu ganhar a aposta.

- Se é assim tão bom, por que não vai lá falar com ela agora?

- Porque... Bom... Porque... Bom, porque ela tá com cara de quem **me** mandaria pastar, ou coisa pior, no momento em que eu parasse na frente dela?

- Não é pra te alegrar não, mas ela tem sempre essa cara.

- É o que eu acho mais lindo...

- Como é que é?** Você acha a Kellerman linda?** – James respondeu mais alto do que pensou ter dito. – Oops, escapou – desculpou-se tapando a boca e contendo o riso. Holly apenas lançou a eles um olhar de desprezo e ignorou-os.

Assim que a aula acabou, saiu em disparada para as estufas, já que veria Aiv novamente na aula de Herbologia. Mas sabe quando você está com pressa de ir fofocar com alguém e tem sempre um mané pra parar você no meio do caminho? Então, o que você acha que aconteceu com ela?

- Holly, será que eu podia dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Ah, oi Derick! – Deu a ele um sorriso amarelo enquanto pensava "Droga, você só aparece quando eu não preciso...". Ao ver os alunos caminhando em direção as estufas, ela desfez o sorriso e respondeu de forma curta e grossa – Não, não dá. Eu tô atrasada, preciso ir. Tchau!

- Não, espera. – Ele a segurou pelo braço e ela só olhou do rosto do garoto para o lugar onde ele apertava seu braço e novamente para seu rosto, com certo desprezo (_Não queria ter que olhar pra cara dele. Acredite, como criadora do personagem eu sei que ele é bem feio. Mas é simpático, não que faça diferença no quesito "estereotipo"..._). Ele, claro, soltou o braço dela bem rapidinho. – Desculpe. Mas eu queria muito saber se seu irmão falou com você sobre o baile...

- Você me parou aqui, no meio do corredor me atrasando pra aula de Herbologia, pra perguntar sobre um baile? Um baile? Olha bem pra minha cara e vê se eu tô com algum cartaz de "Quero ser convidada para o baile pelo amigo do meu irmão e me atrasar para a aula de Herbologia". Estou? Você tá vendo alguma espécie de letreiro luminoso ou qualquer coisa que envie uma mensagem desse tipo para a sua pessoa? Não? Ótimo, então eu estou indo para a minha aula e caso precise de mais alguma coisa, fala com a minha secretária e agenda um horário pro dia 30 de fevereiro, ok?

Enquanto o garoto tentava processar a informação sobre a inexistência de um dia 30 de fevereiro, Holly seguiu para as estufas a tempo de passar pela porta antes que a professora pudesse notar seu atraso.

- Pensei que não ia vir mais... O que aconteceu? – Aiv sussurrou olhando de esguelha para a professora.

- Acredita que o Derick me parou no meio do corredor pra perguntar sobre o baile?

- E o que você falou?

- Pedi pra ele agendar um horário com a minha secretária.

- Desde quando você tem secretária?

- Desde que existe um dia 30 de Fevereiro pra ser marcado na minha agenda.

- Não acredito que você fez isso com o coitado do garoto. Ele é tão simpático!

- E tão bonito quanto um basilisco. Hey, não era você que era a favor de um _certo alguém_ para meu par pro baile?

- Então você andou considerando a idéia?

- Claro que não, só ouvi coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Coisas do tipo, o Don Juan me acha linda, chérie. (_achou mesmo que ela ficaria imune ao elogio de Sirius Black?_)

- Trate de me contar isso queridinha! Agora!

* * *

O dia do baile havia chegado e dá pra imaginar como todas as garotas de Hogwarts pareciam de repente ter se multiplicado e adquirido um cérebro do tamanho de uma noz. O estado psicológico da maioria delas era resumido em uma palavra de apenas três sílabas: pâ-ni-co. Claro, algumas delas estavam em estado de choque, desesperadas, correndo pelos corredores como baratas tontas, mas nada que fugisse muito do propósito inicial de estarem todas loucas. Pareciam respirar, comer e beber vestidos, pares, sapatos, penteados e **baile**; era o que movia todas elas até o último minuto de aula (_e o que provocava sonoras gargalhadas nos garotos. Ou você acha que garotos não acham **super-engraçado**_ _quando garotas estão em pânico correndo descabeladas pelos corredores praticamente gritando? Até eu acharia engraçado se não fosse traição a minha feminilidade_). Holly, no entanto, não precisava ficar preocupada com essas coisas: Aiv já estava preocupada e desesperada o suficiente pelas duas (_pensou que ela já ia ter tudo pronto né?_). Aiv era uma das que corriam a toda hora pelos corredores a procura de alguém que pudesse dar mais uma dica sobre o vestido, a fantasia, a máscara, o cabelo ou qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionada ao maldito baile. Holly não tinha toda essa obsessão, mas também estava nervosa já que resolveu que entraria sozinha no baile, a procura de alguém que lhe chamasse atenção. 

- Holly, você é um caso a ser estudado. É uma pena não ter livros sobre psicologia bruxa na biblioteca ou eu ficaria feliz em ajudá-la a descobrir a sua anomalia mental. – Ao ver o olhar zombeteiro da amiga, completou – É sério. Você deve ter algum problema em não querer um par.

- Não tenho problemas, Aiv. Só que eu só vou ter um par quando Merlin em pessoa, ainda jovem, bonito e poderoso, aparecer montado em seu cavalo branco dizendo que está loucamente apaixonado por mim.

- Ah sim, claro. Olha, acho que ele vem aí. Ah não, é só um grifinório gostoso passando do seu lado pela milésima vez. Holly, darling, acorda. Se você quer esperar Merlin, prepara a sua caminha e dorme, que é pra não ficar cansada. – A loura suspirou e se levantou – Bom, vejo você mais tarde. Espero que você **não vá** me buscar com o Nick, ok?

- Bela amiga eu arranjei!

- Amigas, amigas, irmãos à parte, fofíssima.

* * *

"Ótimo. Não vou com o meu irmão e nem com a minha melhor amiga porque eu resolvi juntar os dois. Grande idéia, gênio! Você só esqueceu de se incluir nos planos bailísticos. Agora vai sozinha pra deixar de ser besta! Vai, termina de se arrumar e sai desse banheiro. Mostra pra todas as garotas mimadas desse dormitório que Holly Kellerman não tem um par para o baile. Mais um ponto para a sua baixo-estima! Epa! Também não vou exagerar né? Que baixo-estima o quê; eu lá sou pessoa de ter baixo-estima? Claro que não! Baixo-estima é para os perdedores (_e para moças que não conseguem arranjar pares para o baile_). Tenho mais é que sair linda, maravilhosa, gostosa e vitaminada daqui e mostrar a todo mundo que se eu entrei sozinha naquele Salão, foi por opção, ora essa! E foi mesmo, não é pra me vangloriar mas eu recebi muitos convites. Só esqueci do detalhe de **não** recusar todos. Também, quem não recusaria quando o seu irmão mais velho pretende reduzir seu par a pó se ele não for o gorila Derick?" respirou fundo e pensou uma última vez "Ok, eu sou uma sonserina ou não sou? Chegou a hora de engolir a vassoura: vou sair por essa porta com toda a minha pose, subir para o Salão e me divertir. Ou não me chamo Holly Kellerman". 

Perturbação mental? É claro que não. Vamos por dessa forma: a menina estava linda, e a fim de diversão, mas na sua vida de contos de fada só apareciam sapos. Você ainda acha que ela não tem motivo para um total conflito interno? Sem contar o fato de entrar sozinha no baile (_tempos modernos, garotas livres, ai ai essa década de 70..._). Subiu em direção ao Salão Principal decidida, Nick já não estava no Salão Comunal então concluiu (_óbvio_) que ele já devia ter ido buscar Aiv. Não pôde nem ao menos ver a fantasia do irmão (_fosse qual fosse ia estar bom_).

Holly parou na entrada do Salão Principal e deu uma observada na população. Fantasias coloridas e diferentes brilhavam a todo canto. Sabe como são essas coisas, um quer aparecer mais que o outro. Tentou achar uma melindrosa perdida em algum lugar na tentativa de reconhecer Aiv, mas era quase impossível com tantos alunos (_só se fosse Clark Kent e tivesse visão de raio X_). "Então, é isso. Vamos ver quem vai ser a bola da vez. Será que eu acho um pierrot apaixonado pra fazer de fantoche?" riu-se.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, ela não era a única colombina, mas de longe sua fantasia se destacava: enquanto todas tinham saias longas e desconfortáveis, mangas bufantes e babados sufocantes em tecidos brancos, Holly usava um vestido tomara-que-caia preto e branco, com saia midi de tule e bolas que contrastavam com o pano de fundo (_traduzindo: onde o pano era branco no vestido, as bolas eram pretas e a parte de trás o inverso; e vice-versa. Confundi mais ainda..._). A máscara, que estava bem presa ao rosto deixando que apenas os olhos azuis e o pedaço entre a ponta do nariz e o queixo ficasse descoberto, aumentava o contraste já que era a única peça colorida: verde escuro e metálico.

No outro lado do Salão, um lindo pierrot acaba de notar a presença daquela recém-chegada. Foi como se todas as outras fossem ofuscadas pelo brilho dela.

- Pontas da corte, dá uma olhada no meu par – ele falou apontando a colombina com o queixo.

- Qual delas?

- Aquela que acabou de chegar, no arco que desce para as masmorras.

- É a Kellerman?

- Não faço...

- O quê?

- Não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja, mas eu sei que vai ser meu par.

- É uma sonserina. Provavelmente tá acompanhada, almofadinhas.

- Não. Ela tem alguma coisa que me diz que não. Parece que ela já se basta.

- É, deve ser tão cheia de si que não sobra espaço pra um par junto dela e do ego.

- Eu posso mudar isso.

- E a aposta?

- Dane-se Até porque eu também não estou vendo nenhuma Lily por aqui.

- Ela veio de mulher-invisível. Você é que não sabe nada de fantasias.

- Se fosse você, eu começava a contar umas boas piadas ou vai perder o cargo de bobo da corte.

- Não enche, pierrot mal-amado.

- Ai! Pontas-da-corte está bravinha! Socorro!

Não perdeu a recém-chegada de vista para ver se realmente estava acompanhada, mas pelo visto estava tão sem par quanto ele. É lógico que como Don Juan de Hogwarts ele ia falar com ela e descobrir de onde havia saído colombina tão bonita a seus olhos. Quando ela parou novamente, Sirius se aproximou e com todo galanteio que podia tentou puxar um assunto.

- A bela colombina me daria o prazer de desfrutar de sua agradável companhia?

- Não.

- Por que todo esse rancor no coração?

- E é da sua conta?

- Bom, não tenho conta no Gringots ainda pra ser dela, mas eu posso providenciar isso...

- Tem certeza de que sua fantasia tá certa? Tá mais pra bobo da corte.

- Se me der a chance, eu mudo a sua forma de pensar.

- Só se você nascer de novo.

- Quem sabe não combinamos em outro ponto sem ser as fantasias?

- Tem algo que prove isso?

- Só vai saber se quiser tentar.

- Acontece, que todos os brinquedos que tive deram defeito, e não seria diferente com você.

- Você só não achou a brincadeira certa pra eles...

- E você sabe de uma boa brincadeira?

- Pode apostar.

- E se eu estivesse disposta a saber?

- Podíamos ir pra um lugar mais tranqüilo...

- Pensei que minha máscara fosse de colombina...

- E é.

- Então porque você tá me achando com cara de palhaça? Não vou cair nessa.

- Deixa que eu adivinhe: sonserina?

- Não poderia ser mais preciso. E você é...

- Adivinhe se é tão astuta...

- Grifinório.

- Parece que estamos nos dando bem.

- Fale por você, chérie.

- Francês, Mademoiselle?

- Sim, monsieur.

- Aceita pelo menos um ponche?

- Acho que temos um começo...

Depois de um gole ou dois de ponche (_Você sabe que foi bem mais que isso_), a conversa estava fluindo, a fala começa a amolecer, o perigo chega. Enfim, isso significa que ela foi com ele pra uma das torres. Mas não começa a pensar besteira, ela estava sóbria suficiente para manter o orgulho (_esse ela nunca esquece..._). Pareciam amigos de longa data conversando, e tirando o "amigos", o resto era verdade. Holly não sabia que podia falar tanta besteira (_e eu me pergunto: mais?_) e nem que encontraria algo de interessante em um grifinório (_Ah, essas casualidades... Não podia acontecer uma dessas comigo?_). Ele tinha primeiras, segundas e terceiras intenções, mas pra tornar tudo mais 'interessante' ela apenas provocava. Marcaram um próximo encontro, no mesmo local, e mascarados mesmo que as fantasias fossem esquecidas. A máscara era o que tornava a brincadeira mais legal por manter suas identidades secretas (_parece até gibi de super herói: mesma bat-caverna, mesma bat-máscara e identidades secretas..._). Holly não via a hora de contar a Aiv o pierrot que tinha conhecido. Falando em Aiv, o que havia acontecido com ela e Nick? Não tinha visto ninguém que se parecesse com eles durante o baile.

Parecia que chegaria segunda-feira mas não chegaria a manhã de domingo. Holly praticamente não havia dormido pensando em seu pierrot, mesmo que a idéia de **seu** lhe desse arrepio.

- Holly Kellerman! Onde a senhorita estava ontem à noite durante o baile? – Veio dizendo uma Aiv elétrica – Você não sabe o que perdeu, garota! Onde você tava? Você foi né? Não te vi... Também, não iria ver mais nada além do seu irmão mas isso é detalhe. Me conta onde você se meteu, o que você fez, anda! Fala!

- Se você der uma brecha, eu conto.

- Tudo bem. Calei-me. – (_"trancou" a boca e jogou a chave fora_)

- Bom, acredite ou não, mas eu achei um pierrot. Só pra mim.

- Ah, então você tava de colombina né? Quem era? Bonito? Agarrou ele?

- Aiv! Deixa eu contar. Aliás, o que você diria se eu te dissesse que era um grifinório?

- Um grifinório? – Aiv berrou de olhos arregalados. – Oops. Mas... um grifinório, Ly?

- É. E era insistente! Acabou que ficamos conversando a noite toda... E marcamos um novo encontro. Mascarados.

- Espera aí! Vocês não tiraram as máscaras? E só conversaram? – Olhou pra Holly como quem acha isso insignificante – O que deu em você?

- Nada. Vamos ver até onde isso chega.

- Holly! Me diz que você tá enfeitiçada, diz?

- Por que?

- Ele pode ser qualquer pessoa! Até o Snape!

- O Snape é sonserino.

- Tá, ele não pode ser o Snape, mas ele pode ser qualquer um, ou melhor, qualquer grifinório.

- E?

- E isso inclui o Black. Não que fosse ruim mas, eu pensei que você o odiasse.

- E odeio, mas em que isso interfere? Não é o Black.

- E como vai ter certeza? Vai perguntar ao Black se ele era um pierrot mascarado no baile?

- Deixa de ser medrosa, Aiv. Eu só vou me divertir um pouquinho, provocar, descubro quem é, e me mando.

- Como você sempre faz...

Na semana seguinte, outro encontro, e mais outro e mais outro. Estavam se tornando freqüentes e havia mais que conversa entre eles agora. Ambos se sentiam atraídos, um pelo outro, e o fato de não saber quem se escondia por trás da máscara fazia com que fosse mais emocionante o encontro às escondidas, as despedidas, e a espera por cada novo encontro. A adrenalina subia a cabeça de Holly na espera por uma outra noite, só não podia admitir que sentisse algo mais por aquele desconhecido além da atração. Ele tampouco.

- Então... Quando eu vou saber quem é o conquistador por trás da máscara?

- Assim que você me pedir para tirá-la.

- E se for uma surpresa ruim?

- Garanto que não vai ser. Nenhuma garota jamais se decepcionou comigo.

- Hmm. Nem eu, até agora. Mas quem garante que eu não vou descobrir a cara de um lobisomem sob a forma de um cãozinho.

- Se você procura por lobisomens, falou com o cara errado. Mas caninos são o meu forte.

- Jura? Olha que eu vou querer fazer um test-drive hein?

- À vontade.

- Se você garante, deixe-me ver o que há além do pierrot...

- Só se você disser que eu conhecerei o rosto da _bela colombina_.

- Fechado – apertaram as mãos como em um acordo de negócios.

Holly esperou ansiosa pelo momento em que ele fosse se desfazer da máscara. Em que fosse conhecer o rosto de alguém tão legal. O laço que ele desfazia parecia demorar a eternidade, e na verdade demorou porque ao invés de abrir o laço, ele o transformou em um nó e Holly teve que ajudar a desfazer. Voltando ao momento de tensão, ela não se agüentava de curiosidade. E olhava para a máscara fixamente.

- Um, dois, três. – Ele soltou a máscara e abriu um sorriso que derreteria qualquer geleira. O problema era que ela era pior que uma geleira e maior que um iceberg. O sorriso que ela tinha se desfez na mesma hora. A última pessoa que esperava ver era Sirius Black. "Como ele pode ser tão diferente?" ela se perguntou esquecendo por um momento que ele a encarava. – E então, minha colombina? Agora é sua vez.

- Eu posso te assegurar que você é a última pessoa que eu podia imaginar.

- Quem você esperava? Papai Noel?

- Antes fosse.

- O que voc---

- Eu preciso ir. – e antes que ele pudesse ao menos completar a frase, ela saiu correndo. O que tornaria isso ainda mais dramático? Talvez quando ele descobrir que a _bela colombina_ é Holly Kellerman.

Se ele soubesse, em algum ponto teria que se alegrar, tirando o fato de finalmente gostar de alguém (_sabe como essas coisas são detalhes nessas horas né?_): ele ganhou a aposta, ora essa! Ele teria que estar com Holly Kellerman durante o baile, não teria? Ele esteve, só não sabia disso. E ela? Bom, ela saiu correndo desembestada por aí e realmente não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Já imaginou descobrir que uma das pessoas pela qual você nutre um ódio mortal é completamente diferente do que você imaginava? Sem contar a fama de galinha e conquistador que Sirius tinha; isso era motivo suficiente pra fazer qualquer garota sã largar dele (_já falei que meu grau de sanidade é abaixo de zero?_).

- Holly, não sei por que toda essa tempestade. Ele nem sabe que você é você. E ele te contou que não te odeia, só não sabia que estava contando isso pra você, se é que você me entende.

- Eu entendo, mas parece que você é que não quer entender. Aposto que ele deve ter armado tudo, virou meu amiguinho de caso pensado pra se vingar de mim seja lá pelo que!

- E se ele estiver realmente gostando da colombina e estiver disposto a aceitá-la seja ela quem for?

- Essas coisas não acontecem na vida real, Aiv. É tudo conto de fadas daqueles que seu pai trouxa te ensinou a ler.

- Mas é assim que funciona. Quando você menos espera: Poft! Você está apaixonada darling. E quando você admitir isso vai tornar as coisas bem mais fáceis pra você e pra ele. Não vê como eu e Nick somos hoje? Ele morre de ciúmes de mim. Se tornou um namorado ciumento e possessivo e nem você esperava por isso. – Vendo que todo aquele discurso não estava levando ninguém a lugar nenhum, completou – Você nunca vai gostar de verdade de alguém, vai?

- É claro que sim.

- Quando? No dia 32 de alguma coisa, já que o 30 de fevereiro tá ocupado?

- Não exagera, Aiv. Quando eu achar a pessoa certa, e a altura, eu vou saber.

- Você não saberia nem se a pessoa pulasse na sua frente vestida de verde-limão, maninha. – Nicholas contra-pôs a favor de Aiv sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Até você, Nick? Ah, já entendi. Agora estão mancomunados contra mim, não é? Bela idéia que eu tive. Aliás, maldito baile que só me fez perder as coisas! Perdi minhas pessoas favoritas, perdi meu tempo com um idiota, perdi o meu bom-humor habitual. Sabe de uma coisa? Perto de vocês, Black é fichinha pra mim.

- Pra ser um drama ainda maior falta você falar "Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa!". Ah não, essa é pra outra situação – a loura zoou dando um sorrisinho maroto.

- Vocês não entendem. É muito fácil né? A minha amiga se apaixona pelo meu irmão e então eu junto os dois e fica tudo certo! Lógico!

- Ly, o que é que há? (_o que é que está acontecendo?..._)

- Nada! Não enche, Nicholas!

Ninguém nunca entende, ou pelo menos pessoas pensam assim pra se sentirem incompreendidas. Mas, enfim, Holly saiu de lá correndo, antes que tivesse um ataque de pelancas. "É claro que eu posso gostar de alguém. Só que aqui não tem ninguém que complete os requisitos mínimos; muito menos o _Black_. O que eu posso fazer?". As pernas pareciam andar sozinhas a essa altura e ela foi conduzida ao mesmo corredor, três vezes, pensando em como seria seu futuro, se conheceria alguém, se é que já não conhecera e não queria admitir, e se seria realmente capaz de um sentimento verdadeiro. Seu lado mais insensível dizia que não, que ela não seria capaz, que era fria como gelo; mas ela teimava em acreditar que isso mudaria quando o sapo virasse príncipe encantado (_Fui só eu ou você também notou um complexo de Cinderela?_).

- Eu posso sim, gostar de alguém! – E então, a porta da esperança se abre.

Não era exatamente o programa do Silvio Santos, mas a porta da sala Precisa havia se aberto para Holly.

- Ótimo! Sem irmão e amiga, mascarados encantadores e portas que abrem sozinhas! Tudo o que eu precisava pra melhorar o meu dia. – Mesmo achando o cúmulo, até mesmo para Hogwarts, Holly resolveu entrar.

Estava tão incomodada por 'nada' que não faria mal passar o dia todo ali, pensando. Parecia até que a sala havia lido os pensamentos dela e lhe trouxe muito que fazer no tempo em que ficaria ali. Quando deu a hora do almoço pensou em como seria ruim ter que sair de lá para comer e ao olhar para uma prateleira, lá estava um prato com sanduíche e suco de abóbora. Passou toda à tarde lá, olhando por uma sacada onde não havia campos de Hogwarts cobertos de neve. Apesar de toda a distração, não conseguiu esquecer o motivo que a tinha levado ali. Pensou no futuro e quis poder saber como seria seu futuro se encontrasse alguém. Parece que a sala queria mesmo ajudá-la.

O céu estrelado visto da sacada, piscou para Holly. Essa foi a impressão que a morena teve ao ver passar uma estrela cadente, como se essa pudesse lhe sorrir. Deixou que o pensamento fluísse e que a crença infantil fizesse um pedido por ela. Se já tinha acontecido tanta coisa estranha, por que não mais uma? Não custa nada. Aquele ventinho estranho que sempre passa pelas pessoas na hora em que a magia acontece também passou por Holly. Ela se recusava a acreditar em tamanha besteira e seu desconfiômetro estava apitando alto em sua cabeça, dizendo que era tudo uma armação. "Melhor eu ir embora antes que eu acabe acreditando no que tá acontecendo." Pensou antes de bater a porta. Sentia frio, pois ainda era inverno, mas de certa forma, o frio lhe fazia bem. Fazia com que ela se sentisse viva, mesmo que pudesse se sentir viva com qualquer outra sensação que não fosse um frio de bater os dentes. Ok, releva-se. Gosto não se discute, se lamenta.

O dia amanheceu nublado, com cara de ótimo-dia-pra-tirar-um-cochilo. Só tinha um fator que mudava isso: aulas. Em plena segunda-feira não havia tempo pra cochilos ou sonecas diurnas. Como remédio ruim a gente tem q tomar logo, Holly resolveu levantar de uma vez e contar a Aiv o que tinha acontecido. Tudo tinha que contar pra Aiv, Aiv isso, Aiv aquilo. Mas fazer o que? Aiv era a única e melhor amiga que podia ter. O que importava se Aiv tinha um pai bruxo que era nascido trouxa? Se ele era bruxo, ela vinha de uma família de bruxos (_mesmo que fossem só seu pai e sua mãe_) e por isso era _quase_ sangue puro. O que vem ao caso agora é que Holly precisava mesmo contar a alguém e não seria muito confortável ficar falando com Nick sobre querer achar alguém pra ela ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Teriam aulas de História da Magia juntas, e então, Holly ia poder contar tudo o que queria e ainda ia manter Aiv acordada. Preferiu esperar por Aiv na sala, e foi pra lá assim que o sinal tocou.

- Bom dia, alunos – começou o professor Binns com a mesma voz monótona – vamos dar continuidade ao estudo da vida de bruxos de outros tempos.

- Licença Professor.

- Claro, Montgomery. Atrasada de novo. Mais um atraso e serei obrigado a falar com o diretor de sua casa.

- O senhor é o diretor professor – os alunos que prestavam atenção riram, dentre eles, Holly.

- Ah sim, claro. É claro que eu sabia disso. Sente-se. – Foi para o lugar que holly havia reservado pra ela a seu lado.

- E então, vai me contar onde você se meteu ontem? Nick e eu ficamos preocupados. – Sussurrou.

- Vou sim, mas daqui a pouco. Acho que vou tirar um cochilo e antes do final da primeira aula você me acorda, ok?

- Tá. De nada por anotar a matéria pra você.

- Você é um amor, Aiv. – E mandou um beijinho antes de adormecer.

Holly adormeceu quase instantaneamente e as últimas palavras que ouviu do professor estavam relacionadas ao velho oeste. Não teve nem tempo de imaginar como seria a vida bruxa do velho oeste, mas sua mente fez o favor de lhe dizer como seria.

* * *

Um vento frio percorreu sua espinha e Holly sentiu areia caindo sobre ela. Se continuasse ali, ficaria coberta por metros de areia. Com algum esforço conseguiu levantar, desajeitadamente, e tentou em vão bater as roupas que usava. Havia perdido o cavalo e agora, também estava perdida. A estação do ano e a umidade do ar lhe diziam que a chuva logo cairia. E na região das cidades perdidas a chuva sempre vinha em grandes quantidades alagando tudo por dias; não duvidava de que pudesse morrer afogada pela chuva se não arrumasse um lugar pra ficar. O detalhe tão pequeno que havia esquecido era que estava perdida, fraca e sem água ou comida. Não sabia para onde ir e nem conseguiria ir pro lugar que fosse se não conseguia ficar de pé. O que aconteceu logo em seguida? Caiu no chão de novo, e apagou como a branca de neve depois de comer a maçã envenenada. 

Não muito longe dali, cascos de cavalo batiam na areia que abafava o som. As nuvens e o cavaleiro pareciam estar apostando corrida e ele estava certo de que venceria. Botou o lenço vermelho no rosto pra se proteger da areia e abaixou a aba do chapéu pra manter os olhos protegidos do vento. O cavalo ia a toda velocidade mas algo chamou a atenção de seu dono fazendo-o diminuir a velocidade. Sirius "Wall Street" Black, o caçador de recompensas, avistou um monte de panos à frente. Ao chegar mais perto ele percebeu que o monte de panos era uma mulher em roupas de amazona. O chapéu dela estava jogado meio metro adiante de sua mão esticada e parecia ter perdido a montaria. Com apenas um braço, levantou a mulher e a jogou por cima dos ombros montando no cavalo. Saiu em disparada procurando fugir da chuva que a essa altura, já caía.

Assim que avistou uma gruta, parou e ali passaram a noite.

Quando Holly acordou no dia seguinte já estava novamente em cima dos ombros daquele forasteiro, e o cavalgar era lento. A chuva havia passado e ainda estava inteira. Só não sabia quem era ele e nem o que havia acontecido até aquele momento. Ele podia ser um maníaco sexual tarado e pervertido do velho oeste que se escondia sob o pretexto de ser um caçador de recompensas para ter as mocinhas de prêmio. Nunca se sabe, e ela não se deixaria levar assim tão fácil.

- Hey! Me põe no chão! Me solta! Quem é você? Quem você pensa que é pra ficar me carregando por aí? Anda! Eu falei pra me largar, agora! – Ela começou a berrar enquanto dava soquinhos nas costas dele.

- Dá pra parar? Isso dói.

- Só vou parar quando você me por no chão! Anda! Me solta! Me põe no chão seu... seu... seu bruto!

- Nossa, bruto foi seu melhor insulto?

- Não, eu posso fazer bem pior que isso! Agora me põe no chão!

- Calma, bruxinha, eu vou te soltar. Assim que chegarmos a cidade.

- Você pensa que eu sou idiota ou o que? Não vou deixar você ficar me carregando por aí! Me solta! Eu sei me virar sozinha.

- Claro – e largou-a na mesma hora. Ela caiu pesadamente no chão e ele apenas ficou olhando-a de cima do cavalo. – Satisfeita?

- Você podia pelo menos ter deixado eu descer.

- Você falou pra eu te soltar, não te deixar descer.

- E você agora é obediente é?

- Não, mas já que insistiu tanto. Agora eu já vou.

- E vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Você falou que pode se virar muito bem sozinha...

- É. É isso mesmo! Eu vou chegar na cidade assim que eu souber onde estou e puder chamar Nicholas com a varinha.

- Tem razão. Cedo ou tarde você acha o caminho. Quem sabe em alguns meses ou..., anos.

- Espera aí! Anos? Você enlouqueceu?

- Não, só que pra quem não está acostumado a andar por essas bandas o caminho pra Lugar Nenhum pode ser bem difícil de ser encontrado. – Ele continuou andando devagar – E claro, com aquelas tempestades...

- Então você me leva até a cidade. – Olhou-o petulante, andando a passos rápidos para acompanhar o cavalo. – Eu posso lhe dar o ouro que quiser se me levar.

- Não pedi nenhum ouro.

- Mas eu estou oferecendo! Não seja arrogante e aceite.

- Não. Se quiser, dê seu jeito de chegar lá. Eu estou indo.

- Eu já achei um jeito. Você vai me levar e ponto final.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens?

- Holly Kellerman, a irmã do...

- ... atual xerife e filha de Phillippe Kellerman.

- Como você sabe?

- Sua família é conhecida.

- Ótimo. Então você sabe que eu tenho muito ouro e que posso pagar pelos seus serviços.

- Tudo bem, eu ia te levar de graça mas já que você insiste em me pagar... – estendeu a mão para ela – Que ajuda para montar?

- Não, eu posso fazer isso sozinha. Sei montar muito bem.

- Noto pelo seu cavalo. Um raro exemplar que cavalo invisível né?

- Ele se assustou com a ventania. Se não morreu pelo caminho, deve estar em casa.

- Claro, ele devia ser um super cavalo com radar. Como eu sou burro.

- Hahaha. Muito engraçado, Black.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Eu, ahn... eu sei oras! Você é um caçador de recompensas! Sua cara está estampada nos avisos de procurado.

- Avisos de procurados são para bandidos. O que você tá me escondendo?

- Nada. Será que não pode ir mais rápido? – Ele rolou os olhos e continuou.

- À noite, a tempestade caía novamente. Os dias de inverno na região eram parecidos com os dias do deserto: durante o dia, uma temperatura abafada e ar seco que a noite se transformava em um frio cortante e ar carregado. Apesar do tempo ruim, Holly não podia deixar a rivalidade de lado. Fez questão de reclamar do lugar onde dormiriam e do fato de não ter como estar separada dele por nada sólido. É claro que ele não deixaria barato toda aquela provocação. Já estavam caminhando há dias e ela não queria baixar a guarda. Mas claro que não! Ela sabia muito bem quem ele era naquele sonho, mas para ele, ela era apenas a filha de Phillippe Kellerman, o xerife mais carrasco do velho oeste. Era como se estivesse em outro mundo. Nas poucas vezes em que pode conversar de forma civilizada com ela, viu que não era assim tão cabeça dura quanto tentava ser e se não fosse o orgulho, seria até que "uma boa pessoa" na medida do possível. E mesmo tendo passado por outras noites, ela ainda relutava em dormir ao lado dele.

- Que é? A senhorita tem medo de ter um súbito impulso de me agarrar ou o que?

- Como você sabe? – Falou sarcástica – Tudo o que quero de você é que me leve até Lugar Nenhum e mantenha distância.

- A distância você pode conseguir.

- Ótimo. Tenho que me proteger de você. Me diz como.

- Tudo bem então. Você pode ficar aí na tempestade protegida de mim e correndo risco de morrer ou pode ficar aqui protegida da morte. A escolha é sua. – O cheiro da areia molhada subiu até ela e instintivamente olhou para fora da pequena gruta. Sentiu que o mundo estava desabando e que era mais seguro estar ao lado de um serial killer do que naquela chuva.

- Arg! Como eu odeio você!

- Que nada. Isso é amor reprimido. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu não. – Olhou-a de cima a baixo antes de continuar – Se você não fosse assim tão geniosa e violenta eu me aproveitaria da situação. – O que veio em seguida foi tão inesperado que demorou um tempo pra cair a ficha dele e ele perceber que tinha acabado de levar um tapa. E daqueles bem sonoros. Dá pra imaginar? – É isso que eu falo sobre ser violenta.

- Tenha mais respeito comigo. Estou noiva e ele não vai gostar nada de saber o que você tá me falando. Quero respeito por mim, por ele e pelo nome que carrego.

- Você quer respeito? – "Quero" – Então vai ter. – Enquanto ele mantinha o pulso dela preso bem firme em suas mãos, puxou a garota mais pra perto de si e a beijo com desejo e fúria contida. Inicialmente, ela recusou mas ele a venceu pelo cansaço de estarem ali grudados e finalmente, Holly correspondeu (_no lugar dela eu teria aproveitado bem mais_). Abruptamente acabou; ele a largou como se já tivesse feito um serviço e foi se deitar sem uma palavra.

O destino final estava próximo. A cidade de Lugar Nenhum já podia ser vista e desde aquela noite eles não haviam trocado palavras que não fossem essenciais. Eles diziam o necessário (_somente o necessário, o extraordinário é demais! alguém mais lembra dessa musiquinha de Mogli?_), sem provocações ou conversas. Uma noite mais e estavam as "portas" da cidade. Holly viu que nos limites havia fotos suas, como sendo vítima de um seqüestro e sem pistas de paradeiro. Olhou para Sirius tentando saber se ele também havia notado mas não pode ver nenhuma reação. Entraram na cidade e era a vez de Holly fazer o que lhe havia prometido.

- Então, Black, chegamos.

- É.

- Bom, eu, er... queria... ahn... queria te agradecer, bom, você sabe... por... bem, tudo. Você foi paciente comigo. E...

- Chega desse Blá blá Blá ok? Eu só quero meu dinheiro e vou me mandar daqui – ela o olhou surpresa e depois sua expressão passou a ser algo entre desprezo e repugnância.

- Eu sabia que você não prestava. Só não pensei que fosse assim tão baixo...

- Não fale sobre quem não conhece, Kellerman. Volte pro seu noivinho rico, e sua família perfeita.

- Não tenho um noivo rico e tampouco família perfeita.

- Você não estava noiva do tal Lestrange?

- Foi só um truque. Queria o seu respeito.

- Se era só isso, eu estou indo embora.

- Pra onde você pensa que vai? – Se fez ouvir uma voz masculina alta. Holly olhou assustada para Nicholas Kellerman, seu irmão e xerife da cidade. Não tinha percebido sua presença – Você acaba de chegar na cidade, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, pedindo ouro para a minha irmã e acha que vai sair assim depois de seqüestrá-la?

- Minha cara não está lavada, aliás, está bem suja; não seqüestrei sua irmã e; foi ela quem me prometeu ouro se eu a trouxesse para a cidade, e o mais correto seria cumprir com sua palavra.

- Se você quer alguma coisa dela, vai ter que passar por mim primeiro.

- E se o que eu quiser não tiver a ver com coisas materiais? Eu também tenho que pedir sua permissão?

- Nesse caso, você precisaria me vencer num duelo primeiro.

- É isso o que você quer, xerife?

- Só estou defendendo a honra da minha família.

- Espera aí! Ninguém vai duelar por mim não!

- Não se meta Holly, o caso aqui é entre Black e eu. Rabastan vai ser meu padrinho e espero que tenha alguém para zelar por você, Black.

- Não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim. Os vermes farão o serviço se for necessário.

- Eu serei seu padrinho, digo, madrinha.

- Você está contra mim, irmã?

- Eu estou ao lado da justiça, Nick. Não seria justo que ele duelasse sem um padrinho.

- Não preciso de uma mulher para me apadrinhar. Além do mais, o motivo do duelo é você.

- Ótimo. Serei madrinha contra a sua vontade e a de Nick.

- Se não tem outro remédio, aqui às três horas em ponto, Black. Ou acharei que você é um covarde.

- Não se preocupe. Um de nós encontrará a morte esta tarde. – Apertaram as mãos e cada um foi para um canto.

Holly não sabia o quer fazer ou sentir. A vontade impulsiva de defender Sirius, que veio não sabe de onde, fazer sabe lá o que, lhe trouxe também um nó na garganta que a sufocava. Era o mesmo sentimento que sentia por saber que Nick ia lutar, mas diferente, entende? Isso ia além dos limites dela, que não pensava em paixões. Era a típica garota do interior metida a cow-boy. Davam cinco horas da tarde mas não davam três. A preocupação por antecedência com qualquer um dos dois era inevitável e Holly roia as unhas, os dedos e até arrancava os cabelos de ansiedade. Mas o meio da tarde não demorou tanto assim. Às três horas em ponto muitos habitantes foram ao local combinado para assistir ao duelo entre o xerife e o forasteiro pela não tão delicada donzela. Rabastan Lestrange, o padrinho de Nicholas estava lá, vestido de preto e guardando a varinha do último em uma caixa prata. Holly, do outro lado, também vestia preto mas não possuía a varinha de Sirius nas mãos. Ao invés disso, um alfinete e um lenço branco. Andou a passos lentos até o seu apadrinhado, espetou o dedo com o alfinete e depositou três gotas de sangue nele. Contava uma lenda antiga que se dava um lenço, com três gotas de sangue mágico para aquele a quem amava a fim de protege-lo. O sangue dado de bom grado formava uma espécie de proteção se aceito.

- Isso, é pra dar sorte. Pode não ser o sangue que você gostaria de ter correndo nas veias, mas é o melhor que posso lhe oferecer. – Ela falou entregando a ele um lenço manchado com seu próprio sangue.

- Obrigado – ele disse tocando-lhe a face de forma suave – e adeus.

Ela se distanciou para que pudesse ditar o 'regulamento' em alto e bom som.

- Conhecem as regras: Aquele que trapaceia no duelo é condenado à morte pelos padrinhos independente do grau de autoridade, dez passos para frente e os feitiços são aceitos. As varinhas em punho, por favor. – Holly virou um de costas para o outro não sem que se cumprimentassem antes – "Que vença o melhor" – e se afastou. – A partir de agora... – E começou a contagem.

Engoliu em seco enquanto caminhavam, cada passo ecoando em seus ouvidos como o som do carrasco ao se aproximar da guilhotina (_Le Guilhotine! Le Guilhotine!_). "_Oito..." _– seu coração bateu forte – "_...nove," _– ouviu novamente uma batida – "_... Dez." _– Agora seria definitivo. Fechou os olhos em segundos demorados e respirou fundo. O som dos feitiços sendo proferidos e de um baque surdo no chão fez seu coração e todo seu corpo estremecer de medo. Alguém fora atingido. Ao abrir os olhos, lágrimas brotaram e escorreram pelo rosto sem nem ao menos ver a vítima mas algo lhe dizia quem seria. Nicholas mantinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto ainda apontando a varinha para Sirius, estendido no chão, morto. Correu até ele para ter a certeza de que estava bem. O silêncio vindo de seu peito e a imobilidade do mesmo fizeram com que Holly sentisse o irremediável: a perda de Sirius Black.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! – Berrou e o eco foi se propagando como se pudesse aumentar ainda mais o som de seu grito. Ali chorou, sobre o corpo dele e viu que na mão esquerda ele ainda apertava seu lenço, a última lembrança que teria dela antes da morte. A chuva caiu e uma das habitantes levou Holly para casa, carregando o corpo de Sirius, inerte.

A dor que sentia era tão grande que por hora esquecia a culpa. Mas encostar a cabeça no travesseiro foi o máximo que conseguiu fazer. Dormir parecia uma tarefa muito árdua para ela.

No dia seguinte, Holly Kellerman foi enterrada ao lado de Sirius Black, no único cemitério da cidadela. Não suportou perde-lo e então se suicidou (_típico drama de novela mexicana_).

* * *

- Holly, acorda. Holly! Holly, acorda. – Ao abrir os olhos, ela respirou fundo. Foi como se tivesse emergido depois de mais de um minuto sem ar embaixo d'água. Holly olhou assustada para os lados e para si mesma a procura das roupas de amazona e se demorou nas mãos onde um pequeno furo no indicador dizia que não fora apenas um sonho. Coisas estranhas acontecem no mundo da magia. – Holly, é o intervalo. Você dormiu demais. O professor Binns morreu e você perdeu a hora em que ele continuou a aula como fantasma. Foi o momento mais alto de todas as aulas dele. Você perdeu mesmo. 

- Acho que perdi coisa mais importante hoje.

- Ahn?

- Nada, Nada.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Depois eu te conto.

Evitou Aiv pelos corredores, e no almoço. Queria ter contado sobre a sala secreta antes de ter tido um sonho tão estranho. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela ainda queria pensar sobre o que tinha descoberto no fim-de-semana, e sobre o que vira no sonho. Parecia tudo tão real que ela se classificaria como assustada se não fosse teimosa o bastante para dizer que não ficou impressionada. À noite foi então para a torre onde se encontrava com seu pierrot. Se corrigiu mentalmente por chamá-lo assim: "Ele é só o Black. O mesmo Sirius Black de sempre". Por ser noite, a iluminação fraca dos archotes deu a Holly um canto escuro onde pudesse se sentar a vontade e olhar o céu refletido no lago sem ser vista por quem chegasse. Mas duvidava muito que alguém pudesse ir a torre aquela hora em plena segunda. Esticou as pernas sobre um dos bancos e no outro se sentou quase deitando (_é a falta de postura dos jovens!_). Pouco tempo depois, pôde ver a silhueta de um jovem de cabelos compridos chegar e se encostar à mureta. Sabia quem era, o seu problema em pessoa: Sirius Black. Só que ele não parecia perceber a presença de outra pessoa ali.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Black? – Ele ouviu uma voz vinda das sombras e que o assustou. Tentou disfarçar.

- Talvez a cabeça...

- Nunca soube que você tinha uma. Pelo menos não uma que tivesse utilidade.

- Você é sempre assim tão _simpática_? Ou faz isso só pra me agradar?

- Hum – ela riu sarcástica – Não. Às vezes, quando eu tô de bom humor, eu também sou engraçada.

- Hoje deve ser um desses dias.

- Para a sua sorte, não é. Se fosse, eu já estaria achando muito engraçado azarar você até a última camada do fio de cabelo dos seus bisnetos. Aliás, posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Se não sabe, Kellerman, toda a propriedade escolar é permitida aos alunos de qualquer série.

- E por que você veio parar justo aqui? Com tanto lugar nessa escola, você tinha que vir justo pra cá?

- É o lugar onde me sinto melhor, se 'tá incomodada, vai embora.

- Eu cheguei primeiro.

- E?

- Como _e_? Tenho mais direito de estar aqui que você.

- Não tem não.

- Humf. – Ficaram em silêncio enquanto olhavam para as nuvens. Ambos pareciam imersos em pensamentos, mas as aparências enganam. Pelo menos no caso dele.

- O que acha de começarmos de novo?

- Começar? O que? A discutir? Ou a nossa clássica troca de elogios? Ah não, espere aí. O grifinório quer tentar a amizade de uma sonserina que ele odeia desde criança? Comovente.

- Não odeio você. Nunca odiei. Talvez até odeie o fato de você ser sonserina, mas não você.

- Ah, claro que não. Vejo toda a sua devoção pela minha pessoa a cada palavra e a cada gesto. Por exemplo, aquela vez em que eu caí saindo da sua casa e que meu vestido levantou. Você não me odiava, só achou que seria engraçado se eu caísse.

- Não fui eu.

- Oh, então vai dizer que o pedaço de torta apimentada que eu comi também não foi sua culpa quando eu tinha 12 anos.

- Não, não foi.

- Claro, como eu não percebi isso antes. – Disse irônica e deu um tapa na testa como quem acaba de lembrar um detalhe importante. - Foi o Kreacher, usando seus super poderes de elfo doméstico.

- Não seja hipócrita.

- Então me diz, quem fez todas as 'travessuras' se não foi você. Diz!

- Regulus.

- Típico. Botando a culpa no irmão mais novo.

- Por que típico? Você tá acostumada a levar a culpa?

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas meu irmão e eu temos uma ótima relação...

- ... Que se baseia na demonstração pública de afeto em forma de discussões pelos corredores?

- Que é? Deu pra vigiar minha vida agora?

- Não, mas boatos correm... Principalmente sobre pares antes do baile.

- Ah sim, claro. Eu sou uma tonta mesmo – fingiu estar arrependida do que disse por um instante – Não venha com essa, Black! Boatos não correm. As informações só chegam pra quem está interessado, e sinto muito, mas o negócio do meu irmão é com garotas.

- E quem foi que falou sobre o seu irmão? Meu interesse com certeza não é nele. – Disse – E nem na namoradinha dele – completou ao ver a sonserina abrir e fechar a boca como quem iria responder. Ela o encarou atônita e ao receber um olhar malicioso, desviou. – Sabe por que eu vim pra cá hoje, Kellerman? Porque eu queria pensar, queria saber o que há de errado comigo...

- Ahn, além do cérebro de galinha e ego de elefante?

- É, além da minha inegável inteligência e charme irresistível...

- Porque você tá me perguntando isso? Não sou a melhor pessoa pra te apontar qualidades, se é que você tem isso né...

- Exato. Você me detesta. Então talvez você possa me explicar porque uma garota fugiria correndo de mim...

- Medo?

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, estou falando sério. Uma garota fugiu de mim ontem. Me largou falando sozinho, bem aqui nessa torre...

- Sei como é, também aconteceu comigo...

- O que? Te deixaram falando sozinha?

- Não, eu fugi – disse sem pensar – Não devia ter dito isso.

- Como é? Você fugiu? – Ele enrugou as sobrancelhas como se fizesse um esforço imenso pra pensar que 1 + 1 são 2.

- É.

- Por que? De quem? Não sabia que era covarde, Kellerman.

- E não sou. Mas também ao sou nenhuma grifinória, se não reparou...

- Então me diz: Por que deu uma de gata fugindo da água fria?

- Medo.

- Medo de que?

- Não é de quê e sim... Sabe de uma coisa? Já falei demais. – Ele segurou o braço dela como quem pede uma explicação, e ela apenas se desvencilhou. Antes de sair, no entanto, olhou para ele como uma criança arteira. – Parabéns, Black. Você conseguiu 15 minutos de glória hoje. _Au revoir, mon cher_. – E deu um tchauzinho.

* * *

"Então, era ela. O tempo todo, eu estava me encontrando com a garota e não sabia que era com ela que eu me encontrava. Tenho que dar um jeito nisso. E a aposta? Bom, era só uma aposta idiota e nenhum dos dois conseguiu mesmo. Não importa. Eu tenho que conversar com ela. Achei alguém de quem gostasse, mesmo que não dure pra sempre tem uma coisa entre a gente. Um fogo, uma _coisa_ mesmo que cresce quando a gente se encontra. Definitivamente eu tenho que ver essa garota de novo, mas sendo ela mesma. Chega de máscaras. Ou talvez não...". 

Nem só de meninas vivem as confusões mentais. De vez em quando pipocam umas idéias loucas nas mentes insanas de garotos como Sirius Black. E olha que pra esse aí, mulher nunca era problema. Mas não dessa vez. Se mudou a vida de Holly Kellerman, ele não podia adivinhar, mas sabia que ela tinha mudado a sua. Quer queira quer não, estava apaixonado. E quem disse que a recíproca não era verdadeira? Nem a própria Holly podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sonhos estranhos e metafóricos, e um sentimento novo que não sabia explicar. Estaria ela enlouquecendo? Ou estaria apenas sob o efeito de um novo sabor chamado paixão? As duas coisas.

Voltando a moda Black de ver a situação, a solução mais lógica foi marcar um novo encontro; e dessa vez, sem o escurinho do cinema, ou melhor, às claras. Escreveu uma carta e a enviou na manhã de terça-feira. Não pôde ver a reação da morena, mas esperou que aceitasse a sua solução.

_Se for de seu interesse resolver toda a confusão_

_aguardo a bela colombina no local onde me sinto melhor._

_Espero que a torre norte da sala de astronomia_

_seja suficiente para minha rainha e um pierrot mal-amado._

_Aguardo-lhe ansioso,_

_Seu pierrot._

**... mais tarde ...**

Um vento frio passou por ali no momento em que ele chegou. Holly sentiu a presença de alguém que se aproximava dela a passos sorrateiros e que lhe prendeu contra a mureta botando um braço de cada lado de seu corpo. Assim dava até pra sentir o calor vindo do outro.

- Vejo que a bela colombina decidiu comparecer ao local marcado. – Ele sussurrou enquanto ela girava ainda presa pelos braços dele – Tenho um voto de confiança, Holly?

- É o que parece, Pierrot. A bela colombina está disposta a aceitar o jogo.

- Alguma regra?

- Que você não seja um forasteiro e eu uma amazona.

- Como é que é?

- Sem lenços com sangue ou cidades perdidas.

- Do que você tá falando?

- E nada de cavalos, xerifes e duelos. Eu fui bem---

- Não precisou completar a frase. Ficou claro que eles acharam uma brincadeira bem melhor que "Adivinhe quem está por trás da máscara". Lembrava algo como "línguas dançando rock em uma pista de saliva". Se foram felizes pra sempre não sei, mas pareciam bem felizes ali na torre, onde eram pierrot e colombina.

(_Agora para de chupar dedo e vai procurar um brinquedo do seu tamanho porque essa história aqui acabou._)

**NA².: **No meu deserto é assim ok? Não procurei clima do deserto pra saber, mas eu queria chuvas violentas (eu sei que isso tem).

O nome da Sra. Black pelo que parece é Úrsula, mas eu acho que uma mulher feito ela parece mais com Suzanah ou algo assim, não sei porque.

Usei linguagem coloquial porque, bem, porque eu não vejo diálogos com passagens como "Eu estou muito preocupado com o Fulano de Tal, pois o mesmo se encontra com graves problemas psicológicos e necessita, portanto, de nossa ajuda." E sei lá, faz parecer mais leve (e nem foi em tudo, vai) XD


End file.
